powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Derbytantes
The Derbytantes are a group of female roller skaters present in the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. History 'Princess Buttercup' Buttercup is sitting alone at a table in the school cafeteria and having lunch when all of a sudden a group of rollerskaters burst inside. They skate all over the place and present themselves as the Derbytantes to Buttercup. Eventually, Buttercup becomes one of the Derbytantes. 'Super Sweet 6' They made a cameo at Princess's birthday party. 'Buttercup vs. Math ' It is revealed in this episode that Maylyn is bad at math. 'Sugar, Spice and Super Lice' Maylyn cameos in this episode as part of one of Buttercup's/Buttlyn's video compilations. 'Derby Dollies' They take part in an official Death Ball match and recruit Bubbles as a new member when they see her doing death ball skills. 'The Long Skate Home' They take part in a Death Ball tournament and try to clear their names when the main host gets hit which they succeed when one of the other team members is been found out as the culprit when he didn't want the host to change the rules. Members Every member of the Derbytantes has a nickname that ends with "-lyn". Maylyn Maylyn (Voice actor: Kate Higgins) is the leader of the Derbytantes. Every conversation of the gang is mainly brought forth by Maylyn. She is bad at math, as revealed in Buttercup vs. Math. Jaylyn Jaylyn looks pretty much identical to most other members of the group. Bobbysuzeraelyn Bobbysuzeraelyn has undeniably the most extraordinary appearance out of all members of the gang. His appearance has all the features of a full-grown man, yet he still speaks with a girly voice. Because of this, he is the most controversial out of all of them. Buttlyn "Buttlyn" is Buttercup's nickname as a member of the Derbytantes. Bublyn "Bublyn" is Bubbles' nickname as a member of the Derbytantes. Other Members Apart from the above, there are at least three more (mostly unnamed) members of the Derbytantes, all of whom look identical to Jaylyn except for hair color. The color of their emblem on helmets and rollerskates also slightly differ. One of them was revealed to be named Haylyn in The Long Skate Home. Personalities In general, many of the lifestyle choices associated with punk culture are applied to the Derbytantes. They like to spend their pastimes skating, eating pizza, making pots (making pots is not part of the punk culture) and trashing stuff. Death Ball Another pastime of theirs is playing "Death Ball". The rules of Death Ball are currently unknown, but it appears to be a variation of dodge-ball where the main objective is to knock the other players using a purple ball decorated with a skull. At the end of the episode Princess Buttercup, Bubbles says "...And Death Ball!" Rollerskates Rollerskates are a central part of the Derbytantes. Maylyn claims that the Derbytantes never take off their skates, not even while skateboarding. Linguistics The Derbytantes' communication is influenced by street slang. Gallery Click here to visit the Derbytantes' Gallery Category:2016 TV series Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Teams Category:Heroes Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters Category:Groups Category:Family Category:Families Category:Derbytantes